


I Must Wait for the Sunrise (the Death of Each Day remix)

by NEStar



Category: Fairy Tales and Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar





	I Must Wait for the Sunrise (the Death of Each Day remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophia_sol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophia_sol/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Death of Each Day's Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/216984) by [sophia_sol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophia_sol/pseuds/sophia_sol). 



The whispers come to him from every corner.

“She was walking in the lower hall.”

“She was at a window, still as a statue.”

“She was...”

He knows that every curse has side effects, even after it has broken; so he accepts the reports with a heart half heavy that he hadn't been enough to free her fully.

The other half of his heart bounds with glee, knowing that for each night she spends walking the castle, she spends an equal number holding him close to her thought out the night and waking him each morning with a soft kiss.


End file.
